In the oil and gas industry, it is often necessary to perform certain operations such as testing of wells or insertion and recovery of various components. This is normally achieved by lowering equipment known generally as a toolstring into and down a well via a wireline cable. Normally, a toolstring is attached to the wireline via a coupling and a rope socket. It is common to make use of a quick connect coupling comprising a male and female half which enable rapid connection and separation of the toolstring from the wireline. Such quick connect couplings normally use a bayonet style connecting action. The male and female halves of the coupling are generally connected respectively to the rope socket and toolstring via threaded connection.
Although the threaded connection is a common type of coupling method, the various components are readily damaged as a result of disconnecting or connecting the threaded components. This is due to the use of pipe wrenches which damage the surface of the components. In addition, it takes a considerable amount of time to connect and disconnect the couplings, particularly if the threads are seized.
Another problem with the bayonet style quick connect couplings is that they do not enable the toolstring to rotate independently of the coupling. The bayonet style coupling obviously turns into a locked position where it becomes fixed, thereby preventing any further rotation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a coupling means which overcomes the abovementioned problems. A further aspect of the invention is to provide a quick action style coupling which allows relative rotation between the male and female halves of the coupling.